


'Tis The Season To Be Plotting

by space_slasher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Люди, заботящиеся об Алеке, непременно хотят найти ему парня до Рождества.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 29





	'Tis The Season To Be Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis The Season To Be Plotting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721181) by [shrill_fangirl_screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> название работы является игрой слов. «Deck the halls with boughs of holly, / ‘Tis the season to be jolly!» - слова одной рождественской песни, ставшей популярной в начале XIII века. Автор же заменил be jolly на be plotting. В итоге перевод - «Ну что за время, чтобы спланировать маленький заговор.»
> 
> В тегах автора стоит «все шипперять малек, пятаясь их свести, и совершенно никто не испытывает вины» и этим всё сказано. Наслаждайтесь!

— Давай же, Макс, — позвала Изабель, стоя около зеркала и поправляя макияж, — нам надо выходить.

Макс появился на лестнице, сумка для танцев перекинута через его плечо и туфли в руках:

— Уже спускаюсь, Иззи!

Как только он оказался рядом, Иззи взъерошила волосы младшего брата и повела его к машине. Шел легкий снег, достаточный, чтобы покрыть землю тонким слоем, но в тоже время, не причиняющий больших проблем.

— С нетерпением ждешь занятий, ребенок?

Макс кивнул:

— Может ли Алек забрать меня?

— Что, ты слишком хорош для своей старшей сестры?

— Нет, — сказал Макс, тряся головой. — Я просто хочу, чтобы Алек забрал меня, это ничего?

Иззи нахмурилась:

— Макс. Пока у тебя нет веской причины, забирать тебя с занятий –моя работа.

Макс глубоко вздохнул, будто это Иззи была самой младшей и именно ему приходилось раз за разом объяснять ей простые истинны.

— Я вся во внимании. — Она протянула руку и обняла брата за плечи. — Ну же, Макс, расскажи мне!

Он вздохнул еще раз.

— Негодник, — сказала с любовью Иззи.

Макс не был ребенком склонным к приступам непослушания или капризности. Может ли он быть занозой в заднице? Да, но это в основном всё из-за всесокрушающей скуки, присущей с самого рождения этому смышлёному ребенку. Сейчас такого рода упрямство было признаком пубертатного периода. И этого было почти достаточно, чтобы попросить Алека забрать Макса из школы, но тогда она бы только поощряла его поведение, так что нет. Определенно нет.

В машине Изабель молчала, давая возможность Максу выговориться, поделиться о том, что его беспокоит. Но как только они доехали, он сразу же удрал на урок, и Иззи пришлось одной идти подписывать бумаги.

— Простите, это какая-то ошибка… — хмурилась она, смотря на записи в блокноте. — Разве мой брат, Макс Лайтвуд, не посещает уроки танцев под руководством Ходжа Старквезера?

Администратор поморщилась:

— Ходж покинул нашу студию, мэм, преподаватель в группе в семь вечера теперь Магнус Бейн. Я думала мы отправили письмо родителям…?

— Мама, наверное, забыла упомянуть об этом, — ответила Иззи. — Извините за путаницу.

— Ничего страшного.

Изабель подписала бумаги и пошла проведать Макса, праздно волнуясь, вдруг новый учитель является проблемой, и может именно поэтому младший брат хочет позвать Алека. Идея была наполовину сформирована и плохо продумана, когда она вошла в студию.

Стайка десятилетних детей болтали друг с другом, стоя около поручней и разминаясь, но Макс с серьезным выражением лица говорил с <i>очень</i> симпатичным молодым парнем в безрукавке — показывающей накаченные руки, стоит заметить — и танцевальных штанах.

— Макс?

Он обернулся и сердито посмотрел на нее. Молодой парень, предположительно инструктор Магнус, улыбнулся Иззи:

— Вы должно быть старшая сестра Макса Изабель. Приятно с вами познакомиться. Я много слышал о тебе и об Алеке, он, кажется, почти никогда не прекращает говорить о вас.

— Это неправда, — возразил Макс.

Магнус снова улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове.

— Ты прав, разговор <i>почти всегда</i> об Алеке. Как он умен, как хорош в умножении и что у него в квартире намного веселее, чем дома…

В этот момент Иззи сложила два и два.

— Макс, — сказала она, — мне надо с тобой поговорить. На несколько минут, молодой человек.

Девушка, отвела его в сторону, чтобы Магнус не смог их услышать, и присела, смотря в глаза младшему брату.

— Ты пытаешь свести Алека со своим новым учителем танцев?

Макс немного ссутулился:

— Да.

— И ты уверен, что ему нравятся парни, в том же смысле что и Алеку?

— Да, — незамедлительно отвел он. — Он говорил про своего бывшего парня.

Иззи коварно улыбнулась:

— Младший брат, ты мог бы просто <i>попросить </i> меня. Я буду рада помочь.

Макс улыбнулся, девушка могла почувствовать, как он снова засветился энергией и теплом.

— Спасибо, Иззи, ты самая лучшая, — сказал он, сжимая ее талию в крепких объятиях.

— Я знаю, — ответила она.

* * *

  
— Я действительно очень занят на работе, — сказал Алек по телефону.

Иззи вздохнула:

— Идрис нагружает тебя слишком сильно.

— Да, вполне. Мой план на сегодняшний вечер — доделывать документы дома перед телевизором и есть остатки китайской еды из ресторана Люка, так что я _мог_ бы забрать Макса, но так много дел надо сделать и…

Иззи щелкнула языком и отправила сообщение Клэри на своем ноутбуке: _хэй, девочка можешь придумать важную проблему, которая бы требовала моего немедленного присутствия спасибо ХОХО_

Ответ пришел в течении пяти секунд: _конечно! против кого мы играем?_

— Понимаю, но у Клэри сейчас… я поняла не всю историю, но она срочно нуждается в моей помощи, так что не мог бы ты всё же забрать Макса? — _я пытаюсь свести Алека и нового учителя танцев Макса._

Алек вздохнул в трубку, словно это всё в мире причиняло ему небывалый дискомфорт. Братья, думала Иззи про себя, на самом деле не понимали, когда она хотела сделать только лучшее для них. Неблагодарные.

— Хорошо, я заберу его.

— Спасибо, люблю тебя, пока! — проворковала она и положила трубку. В это же время ответила Клэри, _только что сказала Джейсу, что ты помогаешь мне с биологией ведь экзамен уже на следующей неделе <3_

 _ТЫ ЛУЧШАЯ._ Продумав план действий, Иззи вернулась на диван и включила новую серию на Нетфликсе. Она определённо заслужила это.

* * *

Прежде чем выйти из дома, Алек уделил примерно одну секунду внимания своей одежде, и то чтобы проверить есть ли на нём джинсы (есть). Он пожалел об этом спустя полчаса, когда заходил в танцевальную студию за Максом, потому что среди учеников стоял отлично выглядящий полуголый парень и, _о чёрт_ , Алек абсолютно не был готов к этому, нет, он ждал Макса в машине.

* * *

И вот так игра началась.

* * *

— Алек категорически отказывается когда-либо забирать Макса с занятий, — сказала Иззи, тщательно нанося еще один слой красного лака на ноготь Клэри. — Мой источник говорит, что старший брат — идиот. Он зашел в зал, увидел учителя и молниеносно выбежал. Я люблю его, но честно, Алек. Повзрослей.

Клэри покачала головой, мужчины такие глупые.

— Мы точно знаем, что ему нравятся парни?

Иззи подула на ногти Клэри:

— Макс проверил. Магнус упоминал своего бывшего.

— Стой, Магнус? — спросила Клэри.

— Ну да, его зовут Магнус Бейн. Это звучит как сценическое имя, но… что ты делаешь, ты сейчас испортишь себе маникюр!

Клэри махнула рукой Изабель, когда она осторожно взяла телефон и зашла в галерею.

— Это… — медленно сказала Клэри, растягивая слово и пытаясь найти нужную фотографию, — это тот парень?

Иззи схватила телефон. Конечно же, на нем была фотография Клэри рядом с новым симпатичным учителем танцев Макса, он целовал ее в щечку.

— Что?

— Магнус и я выросли рядом друг с другом, мы были друзьями с пеленок, — сказал Клэри, убирая телефон. — Я знала, что он начал преподавать, но даже не догадывалась, что у него в учениках Макс. И сейчас я думаю об этом, Магнус и Алек выглядели бы приторно сладкими вместе.

— Ты поговоришь с ним, — категорически приказала Иззи. — Тебе точно нужно поговорить с ним об этом, а за мной разговор с Алеком, потому что, чёрт возьми, _это произойдет_.

Клэри моргнула:

— Ты вроде как выглядишь очень устрашающе, ты знаешь, да?

— Кларисса, неужели ты думаешь, что я просыпаюсь, делаю такой макияж, ношу убийственно высокие каблуки и при этом не стремлюсь вселять страх в сердца людей

* * *

Клэри заскочила в студию Магнуса на следующий день, купив перед этим два стаканчика кофе. Никто не откажет человеку, если он принес горячий напиток.

— В самом ли деле это моя дорогая подруга, — поприветствовал ее Магнус, не отрываюсь от растяжки ног. — Что привело тебя в мои края в этот замечательный день четверга?

Девушка протянула ему кофе.

— Ну и что же ты хочешь? — спрашивает Магнус, сразу распознав подкуп.

Клэри села по-турецки напротив него. Магнус же сделал глоток кофе и продолжил делать растяжку, занятия никто не отменял.

— Итак, Иззи и я провели вчера небольшой девичник. Я говорила тебе, что у нее от двух до трех братьев, в зависимости от того, как считать, верно?

Магнус нахмурился:

— Твой парень, старший брат и младший, правильно?

— Что, если я скажу тебе, что младшего зовут Макс? — спросил Клэри.

Ничего. Она продолжила:

— А имя старшего Алек.

Прошло несколько секунд прежде чем на лице Магнуса промелькнуло понимание.

— _Макс_. Он называл сестру Изабель вместо Иззи, и я никогда не спрашивал ее фамилии.

— Тебе обязательно нужно познакомиться с ними лично.

— Ты начала встречаться с её приемным братом всего два месяца назад. Я собирался встретиться с ним, — сказал Магнус. — Два месяца — это совсем ничего. Как такое могло случиться?

Клэри отпила свой кофе, думая, как начать:

— Иззи и Макс пытаются свести тебя с их братом Алеком. Мы могли бы стать родственниками.

Магнус звонко рассмеялся.

— Макс много говорит об Алеке. Это забавно.

— Он милый, увлечен работой, но также стреляет из лука в свободное время, так что его руки впечатляюще накачены, и он ответственный и местами очень серьезный, если можно, так сказать.

— О боже, Иззи и Макс, _и ты_ пытаетесь свести меня с Алеком, — понял Магнус.

Клэри пожала плечами:

— Ты одинок, он одинок…

— Кларисса, бисексуальность не означает, что я могу встречаться буквально со всеми, кто свободен. — Магнус многострадально вздохнул. — У меня есть стандарты. — Клэри нахмурилась. — Возможно, они не такие высокие, но они непременно есть, и я даже не разу не встречался с этим парнем.

Клэри закатила глаза:

— Я знаю тебя, Магнус. И всё, что надо сказать о его внешности — это голубые глаза и черные волосы. Твоё любимое сочетание. — Магнус моргнул. — Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила Клэри.

— Тебе повезло, что ты принесла кофе, — снисходительно ответил Магнус.

Клэри в ответ лишь улыбнулась.

* * *

Итак, Магнус сделал то, что сделал бы любой уважающий себя человек, когда вернулся домой. Он прошерстил страничку Алека Лайтвуда на Фейсбуке как сталкер.

— Ох, нет, — выдохнул Магнус, смотря на фотографию в профиле: красивый молодой парень с — как и обещала Клэри — чисто голубыми глазами и черными волосами, обнимающий своего младшего брата. Александр Лайтвуд. Двадцать шесть. Работает на Идрис инкорпорейтед. Подписан на страницу _фанаты стрельбы из лука_. — Я не должен был делать это, — говорит он сам себе, щелкая по фотографиям Алека. — Это была ошибка.

Внезапно почувствовав себя жутко, Магнус в мгновение закрыл окно браузера и отбросил ноутбук на кровать, сильнее кутаясь в плед. Тем не менее, улыбка Алека отпечаталась у него голове. Может… может сводничество было и не такой уж плохой идей.

* * *

Иззи была подозрительно доброй в присутствии Алека. Нет, не то чтобы она всегда злая, нет. Алек любил свою сестру, любил ее до мозга костей, иногда так сильно, что это причиняло боль в груди, но он был ее старшим братом в квадрате. И обычно она не относилась к нему _настолько_ по-доброму.

— Это немного настораживает, Иззи, — высказался Алек, пробуя кофе, который _Изабель принесла для него_ , по собственной воле и желанию.

Она откинулась на спинку кресла и тоже сделала глоток своей непристойно-сладкой-с-восемью-добавочными-шотами-эспрессо смесью.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть к тебе доброжелательней, Александр, рождество же скоро. Радость миру, ближнему своему и всё такое.

Алек на мгновение задумался, а затем снова покачал головой:

— Нет, не верю.

— Ну вот и делай хорошие вещи, чтобы потом тебя оскорбляли. Может быть именно из-за этого я поступаю так не часто, — возмутилась девушка.

Алек сдался. Он взял в руки тёплую кружку и оглядел переполненную кофейню. Все было в красно-зеленых тонах, с колокольчиками венками и менорами, расставленными на каждом столике. Рождественские мелодии звучали слишком громко, по мнению Алека, так что он не пытался больше заговорить с Иззи и спокойно наблюдал как девушка возится со своим телефоном.

Он наблюдал, как очередь росла, как некоторые люди, согревшись и получив нужный заряд энергии благодаря кофе, убывали, и так до тех пор, пока в дверях не показалось ярко-красное пламя волос.

Он нахмурился. Это была новая девушка Джейса, Клэри, и рядом с ней стоял…

_О черт._

Как можно плавнее Алек поставил свой напиток на крошечный стол и наклонил голову, спрятавшись за одной из рук. Вглядываясь сквозь пальцы, он перепроверил.

Нет, это определенно был новый учитель танцев Макса, которого Алек однажды видел без рубашки, и, как результат, чье лицо он вспоминал несколько раз на дню. Теперь он, конечно, полностью одет, и это было почти хуже, с облегающем, явно сшитом на заказ, жилетом и шелковыми брюками, и пальцами, на которых блестели множество колец, он выглядел элегантно и благородно, а Алек сидел здесь, как простой смертный, и нет, у него все еще не было смелости, чтобы подойти и начать настоящий словесный диалог с этим человеком. Клэри и Иззи были близки, он знал и не мог рисковать, что они подойдут поздороваться. Нет. Не сегодня.

— Алек? — спокойно спросила Иззи, выгнув при этом бровь. — Что случилось?

— Нам нужно идти, прямо сейчас, немедленно, — ответил Алек, вставая и хватая кофе.

Без колебаний и каких-либо сожалений Алек выбежал из кофейни.

Магнус еле как успевает уклониться от прямого столкновения с парнем, мчащегося на полной скорости из Старбакса, и в следующее мгновение он готовится накричать на него, но эй, это Алек Лайтвуд, и он прикусывает язык.

— Так это всё ваши игры? — спрашивает он Клэри

— Ага, — неловко кивает она.

— Значит кофе за твой счет.

Иззи, следуя за братом и по пути пытаясь завязать шарф, останавливается с улыбкой и обнимает Клэри:

— Привет, какими судьбами здесь?

— Вы обе ужасные актрисы, — отвечает Магнус.

Клэри стукнула его по плечу, на что Иззи засмеялась.

— Я всегда рада встрече с вами, но мой брат ушел в спешке. Ты же знаешь моего брата, да Магнус? Высокий, темные волосы, любит стрельбу из лука?

— Да, я слышал о нём. От Макса. И Клэри. Вы все не слишком изощрённые.

— Угу, думаю мне надо бежать, Клэри, Магнус было приятно увидится. Целую!

Иззи выбежала из кофейни в вихре шарфа, пальто и хаоса.

— Это и есть ваш план, Бисквитик?

Клэри ухмыльнулась:

— Это наш _план А_.

О, Господи.

* * *

Будучи самым младшим в семье, Макс Лайтвуд ненавидел, когда его опекали и любил быть всегда правым. Никогда не ошибаться была лучшим чувством на планете, и он был _прав на счет этого_. Макс знал, что Мама и Папа не совсем одобряли, что Алеку нравились больше мальчики, чем девочки, но им бы точно понравился Магнус. Абсолютно точно. Ведь у него классные волосы, как у Джейса, и он может танцевать лучше, чем кто-либо известный Максу. Магнус нравится всем без исключения.

Он разработал эту часть плана самостоятельно, без помощи Иззи. Полностью сам. Ладно, она купила ему омелу и запланировала очень-срочное-дело, которым — Макс был на 90% уверен — являлся девичник у почти новой девушки Джейса, но всё равно. Это был план Макса.

Алек был немного странным и нервным во время поездки, Макс старался игнорировать это. Он рассказывал все самые интересные и смешные истории о Магнусе: как он танцевал с закрытыми глазами среди десятка банок красок в средней школе на спор и не опрокинул ни одной, как, случайно заблудившись, он нашёл идеально тихое и красивое кафе с вкусными блюдами из Эфиопии. Это, конечно, не успокаивало Алека, но Магнус был крутым и Макс был _хорошим_ вторым пилотом.

Когда они подъехали к студии, Максу пришлось подождать несколько секунд:

— Алек, ты должен расписаться за меня. — Он постучался в окно машины. — Ну же, здесь холодно.

— А ты не можешь сделать это сам? — спросил старший брат.

— Мне одиннадцать.

Вздохнув, Алек всё-таки вылез из машины.

— Окей, — сказал он, — окей. Мы сможем сделать это. Всего одна быстрая подпись и я в машине.

Макс обернулся и немного нахмурился, план пока шел хорошо, так что не на что было жаловался. Он побежал вперед, и, как только двери закрылись, вытащил маленькую веточку омелы и скотч. Теперь наступила трудная часть — Макс прыгнул так высоко, как только мог, чтобы достать потолка. Первые несколько попыток обернулись неудачей, но он, наконец, сумел заставить маленькую вещь застрять там. Отлично.

— Алек? — позвал Макс, выглядывая на улицу и видя, что его брат застрял на середине пути. — Быстрей, Алек!

Он развернулся на пятках и снова зашел в студию, потому что знал и любил своего старшего брата, который никогда не оставил бы его. И, естественно, глубоко выдохнув, Алек идет за ним, спрашивая:

— Что, Макс?

— Жди здесь. Я сейчас вернусь. — Макс ставит его прямо под омелой и убегает в танцевальный зал.

— Магнус! — радостно кричит он. — Можно тебя на пару секунд?

— Конечно, сейчас.

Максу нравится быть ребенком с ангельским личиком. Это позволяет ему безнаказанно шалить.

Он толкает Магнуса прямо на Алека, и тот почти обнимает его за предплечья.

— Привет, — начинает Магнус. Их лица так близко.

— Привет.

— Омела! — воскликнул Макс.

Алек тут же вспыхивает, его щеки, уши и шея покрываются красным, и он начинает заикаться:

— Я на самом деле… я должен, мне нужно… — попятившись назад и резко развернувшись, он _опять_ убегает.

Магнус скосил глаза на Макса.

— Вы в сговоре, не так ли. Ты, твоя сестра и Клэри.

— Это новая девушка Джейса? — Магнус кивнул. — Ага, значит мы заодно.

— Вы нарушители спокойствия, вот вы кто. Идем в класс, надо размяться перед занятием. И прекрати терроризировать своего старшего брата.

* * *

Телефон Алека завибрировал на следующий день из-за смс от Джейса. Хорошо. Джейс был хорошим. Джейс был нормальным. Джейс был лучшим приемным братом, о котором человек может только мечтать.

_Почему вчера Клэри сказала мне, что ты трус?_

Джейс был чертовым предателем. _Скажи своей девушке, не совать свой нос в мою личную жизнь._

_Мы исправим это на Рождество. Её семья празднует Хануку вместе с одним из её друзей, так что на Рождество она будет у нас, но по существу… почему? Чего ты испугался_

_Это вовсе не трусость. Алек прикусил губу. Они слишком давят на меня._

_Они?_

_Иззи, Клэри и Макс._

_Ты что только сейчас понял насколько они назойливы?_

_О боже, Джейс. Они пытаются свести меня с новым учителем танцев Макса._

Затем телефон подозрительно затих на долгие минуты. Желудок Алека начал скручиваться от страха, потому что даже слепому ясно, что это именно то, чего Джейс тоже хотел бы получить, потому что у них одно и тоже чувство юмора.

Его жизнь — настоящий _фарс_.

Прошло где-то четыре минуты до тех пор, пока Джейс не начал печатать. _Твою мать, этот парень выглядит очень хорошо. Типа я не гей, но черт возьми да. Можно сделать исключение._

_Клэри это не понравится._

_Клэри может о-очень понравится._

_Это больше, чем я когда-либо нуждался или хотел знать о твоей личной жизни._

_Какой ужас. Честно, просто сходите вместе куда-нибудь, поцелуй его или предложи покататься вместе, если ты понимаешь о чём я._

Алек ничего не мог сделать, теплая улыбка появилась у него на губах. Даже когда его семья вела себя нелепо, это было из-за любви. Ему нравилось, когда ему напоминали, что его любят. И раз многие считали, что он должен дать ему шанс…

Алек был достаточно храбр, чтобы найти Магнуса на Фейсбуке. Что он сделал. К сожалению, это привело его на канал парня на YouTube, где размещалось множество видео о его танцах, и Алек случайно посмотрел их все.

Может быть, он больше не будет бороться с этим сватовством. По крайней мере, не так явно.

* * *

Иззи была чертовой Кхалиси. Вот насколько она была удивительна. Она заслужила Нобелевскую премию мира, или Эмми, или действительно большую коробку шоколада.

Сенатор Лайтвуд устраивала большую рождественскую вечеринку для своих коллег и спонсоров каждый год, и она всегда заключала сделку со своими детьми. Они приходили и играли роль любящих, послушных детей, а взамен могли пригласить своих друзей. Иззи удалось пригласить Клэри и уговорить маму, чтобы она пришла со своим другом, чтобы близкий человек Иззи не «чувствовала себя неуместной».

Клэри, в свою очередь, конечно же позвала Магнуса. Девушка дала ей пять, как только они вместе появились в дверях.

У Иззи была стратегия как пройти через все это. Она села прямо у шведского стола: ела креветки как можно быстрее и не аккуратнее, чтобы отогнать чрезмерно привилегированных белых мальчиков, и потягивала шампанское, чтобы расслабиться. К счастью или к несчастью, это дало ей место в первом ряду на вид Магнуса и Алека, перебрасывающихся незаметными (по их мнению) и грустными взглядами друг на друга с разных концов зала.

— Да что с ними не _так_ , — тихо пробормотала Иззи. — Мне что делать всё самой?

И когда Алек буквально попятился назад, обнаружив, что подошел слишком близко к столику Магнуса, девушка не выдержала.

— Во имя любви… — Она потащила брата прямо к Магнусу и отобрала их телефоны, когда они уставились на неё, решительно не глядя друг на друга. — Так, Алек, я знаю твой пароль… и Магнус! Как мило с твоей стороны оставить свой без блокировки. Я пересылаю ваши контакты друг другу прямо сейчас. Вам придется хотя бы поговорить, потому что хватит пялиться друг на друга через зал без действий. Я забираю Клэри и ухожу. Счастливого Рождества, идиоты, это ваш подарок. — И кинула в них телефоны.

Тишина, когда она ушла, была оглушительной.

— Я слышал, ты увлекаешься стрельбой из лука, — сказал Магнус, потому что он не мог думать ни о чем другом. — И что ты помогаешь Максу с домашней работой.

Алек кивнул:

— Да. А тебе нравится танцевать и эфиопская еда.

— Я _очень_ люблю её. А ты как?

Улыбка начала расти на лице Алека.

— Никогда не пробовал. Может, эм… ты хочешь сходить куда-нибудь сейчас?

— С удовольствием, Александр, — улыбнулся в ответ Магнус. Он предложил Алеку руку, которую тот незамедлительно взял и повел их на улицу. — Технически это эфиопско-итальянская кухня, но я полагаю, что всем нравится итальянская еда…

Иззи и Макс, не стесняясь, шпионили за ними во время разговора.

— Теперь они наши должники _навечно_ , — сказал Макс.


End file.
